Bladepoint
Sheriff Bladepoint (1978-2079) is the leader of the police, as of Sheriff Missile's death. Biography Early Life Bladepoint was from a remote town in Wisconsin, but which one remains a mystery. His path towards the police began when he left his home planet with a friend, who had discovered his potential, on an old airplane en route to New York City to seek employment. However, long before they could reach their destination, the ship was struck by lightning, causing it to become severely disabled beyond their abilities to repair. However, Bladepoint had discovered a parachute in the plane earlier, and used it to get them to the ground safely. Doomed, but alive, they spent several days camping during which time their rations came close to being exhausted, and there was still no response to their distress signal. It seemed like they would soon meet their deaths until their sensors picked up a hotel not too far away. They went there on foot to get help. A male celebrity happened to be there, who revealed to them both that he could help Bladepoint use his surprising potential to fight crime. He offered to train him, and a shocked Bladepoint could not resist. The celebrity took Bladepoint and his friend to his home where he trained Bladepoint to harness his talent and use it to its fullest, and also to learn self-control. Not long after his training was complete, a police fighter picked up their distress signal and rescued the two friends. Departing the celebrity’s home, Bladepoint went to New York City where he would continue his training at the police station. Eventually, Bladepoint would pass the trials and was equipped with a real gun. Soon after Bladepoint completed his training, he was given limited authority of the other police. He promised to uphold this rank with honor. Bladepoint also trained several police himself. After the New Police Station was built, Bladepoint became the owner of the older police station, which was relatively practical compared to the new one. By the 1990s, Bladepoint was considered one of the strongest police ever. First NoHead War Awakening his power Capture and escape The hologram pit The Pummeller returned to the police station, where Jean was treated for his wounds. The police forces celebrated their victory over the NoHeads, though Bladepoint was left with a feeling of sadness. He was greeted at the base by General Bradley, and the two embraced in a long hug. The events that had unfolded awakened Ray, who had been in a coma, and the man unveiled the Orb of Power. The police broke out into celebration over the news that the hologram pit could be found, and Bladepoint finally met Cameron after hearing about him from the Mystic. Bladepoint prepared to depart from the police station for the hologram pit with Joseph and Ray. He said goodbye to the unconscious Jean, kissing him on the forehead and stating that "they would see each other again some day". Outside of the Pummeller, General Bradley told him that she was proud of what Bladepoint was about to do. Bladepoint boarded the Pummeller, took the pilot's seat, and set a course for Oceania, the region where the hologram pit was hidden. After landing on one of the small islands, Bladepoint ventured throughout the island's ancient ruins and found the pit. Meeting Jean In 1991, Bladepoint accidentally stumbled into Jean after Cedric tripped someone in the hallway. Jean told him to watch where he was going, and Bladepoint thanked him for the criticism and promised he would. NoHead Empire Destruction of the Police In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead slaughtered the new police, apparently destroying everything Bladepoint had stood for. had tried to build. Feeling responsible for what happened, Bladepoint vanished into exile with the survivors of the purge. There, Bladepoint set out to begin training a new generation of police, passing on everything he had learned in his own training. In the mix, he discovered a woman named Alice. During their meeting together, Alice revealed how terrible she felt about the polices’ demise. She joined the new recruits and Bladepoint kept the police up on their training. In time, the police returned to strength and efficient numbers. Bladepoint remained hidden in the police station with the others, waiting until the time was right to make their move. Mission to Maryland In 2004, around fifteen years before discovering Baby Intelligence, Bladepoint traveled to Washington D.C. to save President George Bush from imminent disaster. After the rescue mission ended, Bush honored Bladepoint by building a giant statue of him, at least seventy meters tall, outside his office. Return of the Police Sheriff Bladepoint was instrumental to the restoration of the police, together with officers Dexter and Zett. After failing to convince officer Ronald Koda to rescue his apprentice Roxanne, who was arrested by Imperials and held prisoner on Mars, he attempted to do the same with another officer, Rachel Bradley, who was hiding in Tsala. But when he arrived, he found that Rachel Bradley was dead. Furthermore, he was captured by Bradley's old apprentice, Mara Bode. He was held prisoner until Abalan, who was advised by Koda to rescue him so his soon to be formed rebellion would receive support from the Sheriff himself, arrived. Abalan defeated Maris and let her go. Abalan had also rescued Roxanne just before coming to Tsala because it would help him to gain support from Bladepoint. After his rescue, Bladepoint said that armed resistance against the Empire needed to be proven as a possibility before he and the other officers took action. Abalan, in response, attacked and destroyed a Super Exterminator shipyard orbiting Columbia. This act proved to Bladepoint. that the Empire could be defeated in battle. Battle of the Second NoHead Base In 2006, Bladepoint fronted the Battle of the Second NoHead Base. Landing in the forests near Rochester, Sheriff Bladepoint and the others made their way through the forest. However, Roxanne was separated from the others, and captured by the forest people. She was brought to their leader, where she managed to convince him that they both wanted the same thing. Though one of them insisted that the forest people should not intervene for their own safety, the leader agreed to work with Roxanne and the police to face the common foe, claiming they now accepted her as if she were one of their own. Before leaving, Roxanne thanked them and promised to return for them. Searching across the forest, Roxanne finally found Bladepoint and told him that the police had help. Roxanne took Bladepoint and their fellow police The morning after, when the police awoke, they found the village nearly deserted, as those who were able to fight had left to prepare the battlefield under their leader. A few forest dwellers remained there to help them find the easiest way to the rendezvous point, where Bladepoint went to a bit of high ground to get a first look at the military base and shield generator that he had promised to destroy. Upon finding how heavily guarded the main entrance was, the dwellers showed Sheriff Bladepoint to an alternate entrance, guarded only by a few robot soldiers. The next day, Sheriff Bladepoint's group met up with the main police strike team at the shield generator, but monks informed them of a less-guarded rear entrance. After three of the four guards were distracted by the forest monk Pablo, the police neutralized the last guard and entered the shield bunker. But the operation proved to be a trap, and Sheriff Missile and the police were captured. However, the NoHeads had not expected the monks to attack, which allowed the police to escape. For most of the battle, Missile stayed at the door, trying to open it. After Tyson was injured attempting to open it, Sheriff Bladepoint unsuccessfully tried to hotwire the door open. He then impersonated the pilot of an AT-BT that had been captured by Joseph and two monks, getting the NoHeads to open the doors. Han was then able to place detonators inside the shield generator, destroying it and leaving the Second NoHead Base vulnerable to attack. Bladepoint and Roxanne witnessed the NoHead Base's destruction. After returning to the police station, he told Alice that she had displayed more bravery than he ever could have expected from her. Battle of Superhero School Upon learning that Sheriff Bladepoint was at Superhero School and trying to find his three children, Mr. Stupid NoHead returned there. By the time he got there, the residents had already ousted the NoHeads teaching there and had begun preparing a defense against him. He rounded up his entire army of NoHeads, robot soldiers, bodyguards, werewolves, giants, Nundus, and Acromantulas, and commanded his army to fight the police officers, professors, and students who were in the castle: the Battle of Superhero School ensued. During the battle, Mr. Stupid NoHead tried to strike down everyone within his reach and his army forced its way through several hordes of students wielding their fledging powers against the robots. In the Great Hall, his army was gradually cut down as NoHead fought Joseph, Miranda Butterfield and Alice all at once. At that time, Bladepoint revealed himself, and NoHead blasted his enemies away with a powerful telekinetic repulse.10 Whirling around, NoHead immediately threw Bladepoint into a stone pillar and attempted to kick him. Bladepoint got up and telekinetically hurled him away, but NoHead enhanced his powers to keep a grip on the floor before firing a Stun beam directly at Bladepoint's arm. He then kicked Bladepoint off the ledge, but Bladepoint grabbed him by the hem of his robe, pulling him off with him. As the two mutants screamed, Mr. Stupid NoHead Apparated them away from the ravine. The two arrived on the ground right outside the police station; the impact forced their swords out of their hands. Injured, but still energized, they desperately reached for them. Once attained, Mr. Stupid NoHead and Sheriff Bladepoint respectively clashed; neither were damaged. NoHead ramped up his attack, assailing Bladepoint until he was dealing in six blows per second. Unable to effectively counter, Bladepoint was quickly disarmed. However, he blasted NoHead off of the ravine and down into the mist. As Bladepoint was cheered on, NoHead Transfigured himself into Mr. Horrid NoHead and proceeded to attack anew. However, none of the others recognized him, and he was finally forced to leave the battle as the police and students gained ground. Discovery of Zett and Dexter In 2009, a boy named Dexter was discovered by the Sheriff and willfully became a police. He was taken as an apprentice by Sheriff Bladepoint himself. However, even though he studied under someone else, Bladepoint also took a particular interest in the young Zett. The Sheriff, however, was equally quick to point out Zett and Dexter’s flaws when necessary. Bladepoint assisted quite closely in Zett’s training, and building from this foundation, Zett and Dexter became accomplished police. NoHead Cataclysm In 2013, a girl named Paige rallied the police to help her ambush the NoHeads. Bladepoint led the police against the NoHead base, serving alongside Paige. He stuck with Paige for a few minutes, and dispersed with the police for the rest of the assault. Bladepoint and the other police killed a number of NoHeads that day. Between the Wars By 2015, Bladepoint, who was now the leader of the police, felt that the power of the dark side was growing. While several other police believed this indicated the possible return of the NoHeads, and Bladepoint agreed with that to an extent, he also put forth the possibility that the darkening might suggest the imminent approach of the Chosen One, which prophecy said would be the stepping stone for Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death and the end of the NoHeads. Training Peter Hecks When Peter Hecks was abandoned by his mother, Bladepoint, who had witnessed the former's victory over an alien attack, adopted him eagerly. He had Dexter pick him up, and when Peter arrived at the police station, Bladepoint told him he was now his teacher and foster parent, in one. Peter pledged to train under him. The experienced police summed up Peter’s training to fit in the career he pursued. Second NoHead War Attack on New York City However, prior to finishing his instruction, Peter went on a rescue mission with the other police with permission. Bladepoint stood by as his apprentice confronted Mr. Stupid NoHead and won. Realizing his power reached beyond many graduated police, Bladepoint dubbed him after, although he believed he still was impatient and had much to learn of both the light and the dark side. Afterwards, Sheriff Bladepoint reflected on the events that came up to that point. Because NoHead survived, he believed the struggle will continue, with Peter and his trainees fighting against the NoHeads. He also grew concerned regarding Peter and NoHead, noting that their relationship was not a good path, and that Peter may become an agent of evil should he follow the same path. However, he also noted that Peter was both strong and good-hearted, which might mean he won’t turn to the dark side. Battle of the Wasp Shortly after the Battle of the Wasp, Sheriff Bladepoint and a group of Senators personally greeted Katie Black after Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence freed her from the clutches of Rotta Hecks and Mr. Stupid NoHead. Sebiscuits revealed that Rotta was a NoHead. When Black insisted that the war would still carry on since the NoHeads survived the battle, Bladepoint vowed that the police would prioritize the destruction of Rotta. Fall Of The Police While scouting near the NoHead base, Sheriff Bladepoint narrowly escaped murder at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s Human Replica 113; the blast from a tank’s main cannon that was intended to kill him was fired from a long range, and therefore did not manage a direct hit. It instead sent Bladepoint plummeting into the lake at the bottom of the sinkhole with his car. After recovering from this attempted murder, Bladepoint escaped in his speeder. Bladepoint then headed to the police station and landed on an elevated platform. As he climbed out, several troopers met him there. RC-1 said there had been a rebellion by his own, but when Bladepoint tried to enter the station, it drew its gun upon the sheriff and ordered him to leave. As Bladepoint turned to go, Zett rushed onto the pad and began slashing at troopers with his new sword. RC-1 ordered his troops to open fire on Zett, only to be cut down by the cadet. However, before he could make it to the speeder, Zett was shot dead by one of the robot soldiers. Fleeing the scene after Zett’s death, Sheriff Bladepoint departed in search of any surviving police. Invasion of New York Months later, the Rocket army invaded the police station, and Bladepoint quickly evacuated the police to their hidden base used in older times. He was able to keep the police organized in their evacuation, and saved countless lives due to his skills. His personal craft was attacked as it headed towards the station, but he was able to quickly fend off the NoHead aggressors. The troops under his command then eliminated nearby NoHead enplacements, securing the safety of the station. Battle of Yellowstone Much to his chagrin, the S.M.S.B. showed up again, who he had come to loathe. However, Bladepoint agreed to see them. Baby Intelligence humbled himself before Bladepoint and pleaded for his help in fighting off the NoHeads. Realizing that the two groups were not as unreasonable and elitist as he had been led to believe, Bladepoint heartily pledged his allegiance to them, combining their forces against a common threat. Bladepoint assigned Dexter to command the army in the upcoming battle. He personally aided in the assault on Camp 2, where they freed the captured horses for use in the fight. With the NoHead presence in Nevada eliminated, Bladepoint made preparations with Baby Intelligence for the battle. Sheriff Bladepoint journeyed to the base, escorted by the S.M.S.B. minus Force Baby and a small posse of police. En route, his party encountered several other Rockets. Inside the base, Hell Burnbottom revealed himself and cut off Baby Intelligence and Lindsay. Though the plan eventually worked—thanks mostly to Telekinibabe’s effort in destroying the control station and Bladepoint’s resolve—it did not come about without loss, with hundreds of police killed. 2020s Also following the war, he aided in the care of his godson, Edward van Dukas, thus fulfilling the role that his own godfather never got to play. Bladepoint and Edward eventually became very close. Other police officers commented that they wanted Edward to move in with the family, Bladepoint mentioned that Edward had already been coming to their home for dinner four times a week, and that he was practically living with them as it was. In 2027, Sheriff Bladepoint worked with Rocken Role and Darren Slade to investigate the murder of an unidentified singer that had happened eight years prior. In September of the same year, Slade brought Augustus Salt, the culprit, to trial, and the case was solved. Third NoHead War Suspecting an attack from the Elite NoHeads, Sheriff Bladepoint stood by the governor. His speculations paid off when Hell Burnbottom stormed into the Town Hall and ordered the governor to surrender. The latter steadfastly refused, and Bladepoint taunted him, saying he looked better with his hair. Burnbottom left, warning that they would be sorry. Later Life Bladepoint continued as the Sheriff immediately following the war. Sometime afterwards, he resigned, having "had his share ... he had already done so much for them." He became Professor of Herbalism at Superhero School. During this time, Bladepoint remained in contact with his old friends. In 2079, nearly seven decades after the Battle of Yellowstone, Sheriff Bladepoint died of old age. He lived to be one hundred one years old. He was given a funeral the next day, and Master Intelligence made a card to bury next to his grave. It thanked Bladepoint and said that without him, Master Intelligence would never be what he was. Physical Description Sheriff Bladepoint's looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the police. He considered caring for one’s physical appearance a futility. Even his teacher criticized him for looking neglected. He was slender and had fair skin. He has brown eyes and hair, thin brown eyebrows, and thin, sallow cheeks. Bladepoint is usually seen in a red shirt with yellow square outlines, with three white buttons vertically on his chest. On his legs, he simply wears blue jeans. Each of the links on his cuffs match, and each matching cuff-link on both his cuffs. He always kept his brown holster, with his gun, clipped to his belt. A red bandanna was wrapped around his neck. His belt is made from rare panther hide with a buckle that has a bull design on it made from metals. Clipped to it was a brown holster, with his gun, that he always kept with him. His cowboy hat was brown and made from straw. Personality and Traits Regarded as a role model by his peers, Sheriff Bladepoint was a wise and faithful — but unorthodox — member of the police. He was also a powerful warrior. Bladepoint was a proponent of the police philosophy, and he made many attempts to help lesser creatures. Bladepoint also had a side to him that was irritable and rebellious, but he usually kept this in check. A distinguished and adept policeman, Sheriff Bladepoint reflected strength and wisdom. Bladepoint came into knighthood during an era in which the police were more conservative and at war with the NoHeads. His commitment to studying the government and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Zett and Dexter, both of whom would greatly influence the founder of the S.M.S.B., Baby Intelligence himself. Sheriff Bladepoint was also known for his often-overwhelming compassion for all life forms. He was also a great teacher and mentor, and taught Zett the French tongue on their journeys across the U.S.A., as well as others. The sheriff appeared much younger than his age and had a penetrating gaze. He also had a subtle attention to detail, seen as he could sense mood changes in the people around him and was quite adept at hiding his emotions from other individuals, even mutants. His master was often perplexed by his ability to do this even when Bladepoint was a boy. He was also open about his opinions to the point of near-tactlessness, and the celebrity who trained him once referred to him as a “solitary and secretive rogue.” Sheriff Bladepoint considered caring for one’s physical appearance a futility. However, his looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the police. Although he admittedly revered his colleague, the celebrity criticized him for looking neglected. Relationships Baby Intelligence Bladepoint had an exceptionally good relationship with his most valued apprentice, Baby Intelligence. When Bladepoint saw that the baby had been disowned by his parents, he took him up for training. After this happened, Baby Intelligence gained great respect and admiration for the Sheriff. During their training, the two quickly became good friends, and Bladepoint taught him many things, such as sword combat. After Baby Intelligence graduated, Bladepoint continued to watch over him from a distance, and gave him advice from time to time. Baby Intelligence later acknowledged Bladepoint as one of the bravest men he had ever known. He also knew that without Bladepoint, he would not be who he was. Jean At first, their relationship got off on the wrong foot, when Bladepoint accidentally stumbled into him after Zett tripped Brock Cheng in the hallway. Bladepoint told him to watch where he was going, but was touched when Jean thanked him for the criticism and promised he would. Over time, the two become good friends. When Bladepoint was captured by Mr. Stupid NoHead, he went to the First NoHead Base to rescue him, despite the fact that he did not know Bladepoint for very long. When Bladepoint was apparently injured by NoHead, he tried to avenge Bladepoint, only to be seriously injured by Mr. Stupid NoHead. Riley Bell After the Second NoHead War, Sheriff Bladepoint helped Riley raise her grandson, and his godson, Edward van Dukas. Bladepoint liked and respected Riley for her ideals and because she was Savannah's mother. It is possible that after the war they would see each other regularly and probable in such a scenario that they would develop a bond because of Savannah and Naay's memory. Mr. Stupid NoHead , a hated rival.]] Bladepoint and Mr. Stupid NoHead have been enemies ever since the police found the Mystic. NoHead is very convinced of his power, believing even he does not know it. He very much longed to turn him to the dark side and train him, but this ultimately backfires for the time being. During the Battle of the First NoHead Base, and he tried to kill him with Mr. Ghastly NoHead's sword, unaware that the weapon does rightfully belong to him. Four years later, and aided by a few other NoHeads, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed most of the police; this act greatly delayed his rival's plan to restore the police and left him despondent, while NoHead went on to terrorize the world as a leader of the NoHeads. Bladepoint was one of the few who managed to survive and escape the police massacre. In the aftermath of the massacre, Bladepoint was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths. Despite slowly but surely rebuilding the police, Bladepoint would not actually see NoHead again, only seeing him once atop a skyscraper menacing Peter Hecks. Appearances * * * * * * * * * *''The Super Babies: The New Sheriff'' Notes and References Category:Police Category:Protagonists Category:2079 deaths Category:21st century deaths Category:20th century births Category:1978 births Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Individuals Category:Centenarians